harliverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden messages, easter eggs, glitches, bloopers (Lewis6400)
In 2012, as part of a promise between members of BringItBackITV, a list of random hidden messages and glitches etc. etc. compiled mainly by Lewis6400 was written for Harliver Wiki. (Please feel free to add any hidden messages, subliminal, easter egg messages, bloopers, goofs, glitches, etc. etc. here, as this list is not only drew from Lewis6400.) The list (Needless to say is incomplete) These aren't necesserily the "best" of their kind. TV *'The Chuckle Brothers' (episode: Jumping Jackpots) (2008): At around 7 minutes into the episode, character Paul says "we woud like to take out these 5 books" from the library. If you look at the books however, there is 6 of them. *'Tizer' (TV advert: Lobsters) (2003): Look at the car at about 15 seconds into the video, it bears the message "dial-a-lobster.com" briefly at the top of the car (a taxi), and the tax disc reads 0800, the prefix to free phonelines the UK. *Doctor Who (Series 1) (2005): There are various hidden messages reading "Bad Wolf" throughout the series, normally one use of "Bad Wolf" per episode. This is all explained in the 12th episode of the series, also called "Bad Wolf". *Even though BBC Three didn't begin until 2003, in an old episode of Doctor Who, there is a fictional television channel in the episode callled BBC 3 TV. The real BBC Three started in 2003, a year after BBC Four began in 2002, which is really odd, because it meant that the chronological order of BBC numbered channels was BBC 1, BBC 2, BBC 4 then BBC 3. *In every episode of Series 2 of The Young Ones, first aired on TV in 1984, there are random subliminal messages at various points into episodes, such as the skiier image which is hidden as a subliminal message in episode 2. These were done to poke fan at the world which was scared of subliminal messages. *In Series 3 of Doctor Who (2007) there are numerous messages in episodess related to one "Saxon". This is revealed to be The Master in the 12th episode of the series entitled "The Sound of Drums". *In the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock-a-bye Bivalve" from 2002 there is a mistake. The mistake is when Spongebob's tie, which is normally red, actually is black. This is near the middle-end of the episode where Patrick comes home from work and Spongebob is struggling to do housework. *'Bottom (episode: Terror)' (1995): After Richie and Eddie have a random fight with the kids, when they walk away, look on the wall beside them and there is a faded album cover for Sex Pistols - Never Mind the Boll*cks Here's the Sex Pistols *'The Young Ones: Series 2' (1984): There are random flash subliminal messages that appear in the middle of the scenes on 5 of the episodes. The first one is 13 minutes into the first episode "Bambi" is the most obvious one because it's actually on the screen for half a second. That one specifically is of the words "The End" at the end of the 1978 film Carry on Cowboy. *'Only Fools and Horses' (episode: Fatal Extraction) (1993): When Raquel is talking to Rodney about what Del Boy got her for Christmas, she holds up the Mike Oldfield LP Tubular Bells II and Rodney says "That's Tubular Bells" to which Raquel agrees, even though it isn't Tubular Bells, it is Tubular Bells II. *In episode 18 of season 6 of The Simpsons (1995), you probably didn't notice Matt Groening's name is nowhere to be found on the episode. This is because he publically disowned the episode due to it featuring a crossover with animated sitcom The Critic, a TV show Matt Groening didn't want associated with him. Music *'LW' (Song: Ryans Erupted His Oko): The entire song was a mistake recording but was left in the album Back in Black at the request of LW. (2011) *'Warrant' (Song: D.R.F.S.R.): If you listen to the end of the song you can hear a sentence beginning with the words "give me, give me, give me money..." as the song fades out. (1989) *Album: Now That's What I Call Music! 57: In the booklet under the wite-up for the Franz Ferdinand song it says that the band's name was inspired by the man who's death "kick started World War 2 in 1914", when in fact it should read "World War 1''' in 1914, as World War 2 didn't begin until 1939) (2004) *If you listen to the Moby song "Machete" there is a backwards message at about 1:39. It says when played properelly "i hate to say goodbye" or something like that (1999) *There is a easter egg on the U2 DVD "U2 360 at the Rose Bowl" (2010). It's a short documentary called "21 Days". To see it, go to the main menu and press keep pressing 4, and when you see the letters "3:32" at the bottom when you are pressing 4 then the documentary will play. *Radiohead's album '''Kid A (2000) has a hidden booklet under the CD tray on early copies. *Most Now That's What I Call Music! albums have grammer errors in the track listing on the back cover where the word "The" or "In" can be capitalized even though appearing in the middle of a senteence (example: "Flowers In The Window"). *Green Day - Dookie (album, 1994): The hidden track "All by Myself" at the end of track 14 after about a minute. *Look in the booklet for Coldplay's album A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002) and it says the message "The Scientest is Dan". This is of note as there is a song on the album called "The Scientest". *The front cover for The Clash's 1979 album London Calling is a parody of the front cover for Elvis Presley's first album from 1956. *If you look in the bottom right hand corner on the cover of the reissue of Feeder's album Polythene (1997) you can see the Enhanced CD logo. *The Chemical Brother's 1999 album Surrender features a hidden track, the reprise of "Dream On". You can find it by waiting about 30 seconds after what seems like the end of track 11. *Until recently it was unknown how many 12" white label copies of Feeder's 2001 single "Buck Rodgers" there were as it was a very annoymous release. There is 11 copies. *The first soundtrack to the revived series of Doctor Who is notable because some versions have The Dotor and Rose on the cover, other copies just The Doctor. (2006) *If you play U2's album Zooropa (1993), there is a hidden alarm sound. To find it, wait until the end of the last track, which is "The Wanderer" on track 10. Then there is about 30 seconds of silence. Then the alarm sound will play. *In the Travis song "Writing to Reach You" (from 1999) there is a lyric "What is a Wonderwall anyway?". This reffers to Oasis' 1995 single "Wonderwall", which is quite similar in chord progression to "Writing to Reach You". *U2s 1997 album Pop, there is a hidden message on the actual disc if you turn it over and look towards the middle. It reads "4UALKXXXX" which means "For You Anne Louise Kelly XXXX". Anne Louise Kelly is U2's production manager. *The start of Oasis's song Don't Look Back in Anger from 1995 is the same piano intro as on John Lennon's 1971 song Imagine. *In The Prodigy's hit single "Charly", you can hear clips of a child's voice saying "Charly says always tell your mummy before you're going somewhere". This is taken from an old 1970s public information film which is animated, and stars a child and his cat of wisdom, Charly. *Some copies of Motorhead's album Aces Up Your Sleeve have a mistake, a really big mistake. The mistake was some copies actually have a second CD in the case, which is actually CD2 of the power pop compilation album called "My Songs". *On Robbie Williams's album Sing When You're Winning play track 12 called "The Road to Mandalay". Once it's finished, leave the album to play for 25 minutes and then you will hear the words "No, i'm not doing one on this album" get said. *Sometimes on TV when they show the Foo Fighters' video "Walk", Dave kicks open of the door and they play the ending of the song, and the police come through the door. And they are meant to tazor him. But they cut out this out. And the drummer gets a gun but he almost drops it (at the very end). Instead they cut that bit out. *On the Guns N' Roses song New Rose at the start you can hear someone say "is she really going out with you now?" *Brian May produced the comedy cover of Bohemian Rhapsody by Bad News. *Three members of Bad News are originally from The Young Ones TV series *On the Foxboro Hot Tubs album Stop, Drop and Roll!!!, the CD case is meant to be like an old 1960s vinyl record sleeve and the CD disc indeed does look like a vinyl record. *On Now 56, there is a song on that album which has swearing. The Now albums are meant to remove swearing from their songs. *Moby's song "Machete" features a reversed message at around 1:30 saying something about saying goodbye. *One could say, the biggest mistake about Now 84 is that it's almost complete crap! Films Animes *In the second series of the Hellsing anime; Hellsing Ultimate, the second episode features Sir Integra Hellsing ordering her butler Walter to search for leads on an anonymous "Millennium", later in the episode he returns to her with the results of his search, one of which being a Star Wars club entitled: "The Millennium Falcon" Games *Cartridge tilting *007 The world is not enough - n64 - On the first level on mission C, if you walk up to people they say "don't shoot2 and they put their hands up, but some people don't, they just stand there and walk. *On Goldeneye, if you shoot a man in the crack of the ass, they dance around for two whole minutes. *On Super Mario 64, if you collect all 120 power stars, there is a cannon near by and you go in it and on the rooftop of the castle and you see a giant Yoshi there. *In the game 007 The World is Not Enough, if you tazor someone on Level 2, they die. This isn't meant to happen. *The game Spiro Season of Flame Two ''has an easter egg. The easter egg is called ''Dragon Checkers. ''It's on the menu screen and it's only for single player. Other *'The E''': This is a famous mistake that occured in real life Harliver istance, between BIBITV supporter "RT" that was filmed. It involved an incorrect movement of the hand that inspired the LW song "Erupting the Oako". *If you look at the first logo BBC 7 (which was a radio station later called BBC RADIO 7), if you look carefully to the left of it, it is reflected in a light yellow tone and the whole "7" image (the 7 and it's reflection) is actually a laughing face. *If you type in on Google the words "Google gravity" and then click on the I'm Feeling Lucky buton, get ready for a fun malfuncation. Categories Category:Pages